


I'm In Luck

by steveandbucky



Series: in any version of reality [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Cute, Drawing, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meeting on train, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sketching a handsome stranger on the train, and gets caught. Luckily, the man doesn't mind.</p><p>(For an anon's request, 'meeting on a train ride' au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Luck

 

The train conductor announces their next stop through the overhead speakers, and a few in the carriage get up, shuffling to get off at their destination. Steve shifts in his seat, leans against the window slightly so he can get more comfortable, and he wishes he’ll manage to finish the sketch before the next stop, which is where he’ll leave and probably never see this man again.

The man is sitting on the other side of the carriage, in an opposite direction, so that Steve has a good view of his profile. He’s focused on the book in his hands, thankfully – a popular murder mystery series Steve recognizes from the cover, but hasn’t read the books himself. Suddenly the man looks up, gazes outside the window, a thoughtful frown on his eyebrows, and Steve holds his breath, thinking, this is it, he’s gonna get caught sketching a random stranger like a creep. But the man returns his attention to his book and Steve breathes a sigh of relief.

Until the very next moment, when the stranger gets up, and plants himself in the seat next to Steve. “Hi,” he says with a warm smile, extending his hand. “I’m Bucky.”

“Steve,” he mumbles nervously in response.

“Ah,” Bucky pulls the piece of paper towards him, and looks at the sketch of himself, in the position he was a few minutes ago. “I was dying to see what you’ve been working on.”

“You knew I was drawing you?”

The brunet nods as he studies the sketch. “You weren’t being as inconspicuous as you hoped.” He flashes a charming grin and then looks back at the sketch. “This is…amazing,”

Steve blushes furiously. “It’s just a quick doodle…”

“Are you kidding? You’ve made me look even handsomer than I do in real life.”

“I actually didn’t think my drawing did you justice,” Steve replies, realizing they’re sitting shoulder to shoulder, and their knees are touching under the table, but whether that’s accidental or not, he doesn’t know. He hopes it’s not.

Bucky grins at Steve again, running a hand through his longish hair. His blue-grey eyes are glimmering with joy, and Steve melts under the gaze. The man is even more attractive up close, where he can see the finer details of his face. Steve wants to kiss him right there and then. They hold eye contact for a moment longer, until the overhead voice is heard again, announcing their arrival at their destination, and Bucky gets to his feet.

“Uh, this is my stop,” he says, and Steve swears he sounds a little disappointed.

“I get off here, too.”

Bucky’s eyes light up again. “You live here, then?” he asks as they make their way to the exit door.

“No… I’m just visiting some friends,”

Bucky hops off the train and spins to face Steve again. “Maybe if I give you my number you could come visit me some time?”

Steve feels his cheeks heat up again, and he can’t help but smile. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Bucky. “I’d like that very much.”

Bucky hums as he enters his number in Steve’s phone and saves it under the name ‘handsome train guy’. He hands the phone back, and lets their fingers brush as he does. “Maybe we could go on a date sometime,” he says as he steps closer.

Steve nods eagerly, at a loss for words. God, he really wants to kiss him.

Bucky smiles, and when he speaks his voice is quieter, almost a whisper. “And maybe later I’d let you draw me again… Titanic-style.”

Steve’s mouth falls open. Bucky spins around and starts walking away, but he raises his arm, waving around the piece of paper where Steve had sketched his profile, and proclaims loudly, “I’m keeping this by the way!”

Steve stands frozen in his spot, watching Bucky walk away, wondering how on earth the man had managed to snatch the drawing out of his notebook. He’s not sure what he’s got himself into, but he hopes it’s something good – and mostly, he hopes that he’ll get his lips on Bucky’s next time they see each other.

 


End file.
